


The Captain and His Rogue

by raindrops-and-bluebirds (OrchidsofVersailles)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Everybody, F/M, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Steve, Rogue Tony, mob boss steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidsofVersailles/pseuds/raindrops-and-bluebirds
Summary: Tony Stark's life changed with explosions and when he woke up there was only one thought left in his head: revenge.Steve Rogers' life was consumed with keeping everyone safe, even if that meant turning to the wrong side of the law.Unexpectedly the two cross paths and things are never the same for either of them.





	1. With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this universe and I love these characters so much. I really hope I can do them justice. All comments are welcome! Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime for step one in Tony's revenge plan but it's not at all what he expected.

He was ready. After months of tedious recovery and a year of vigorous training, here he was, standing in view of an abandoned warehouse, ready for the first strike of many. His skin was alight with anticipation; he was so close to the vengeance he’d been waiting so long for. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah I’m here Rhodey.” 

“You’re clear. But Tony…please be careful.” 

“Always am sweetcheeks. See you back at Pep’s.” 

Tony Stark hung up and tucked his phone away where it couldn’t get damaged and pulled out the gear he had painstakingly designed and put together himself. He flexed his hands, the mechanical gears of his gloves shifting along with his fingers. His palms glowed a faint blue the same shade as the small light peeking through his shirt. He wasn’t helpless anymore; he had given himself power. 

“You with me JARVIS?” 

“Always, sir.” 

Tony adjusted his modified glasses and re-secured the communicator in his ear, automatically relaxing at the sound of his A.I. He was done preparing. 

“J, bring up the specs. Let’s find the back door.” 

Immediately a set of blue specs appeared in his vision, courtesy of his goggles. He’d looked through them with Rhodey just the day before so he already knew what to look for. JARVIS was there to pick up the security details and show him exactly where the weakest link was. 

He came across the first guard within a couple seconds of hitting the perimeter. He hid in the shadows and slipped a metal disk out from one of his pockets. It slid easily across the ground, coming to a step just a few inches from the guy’s foot. Tony watched with a hint of amusement as the guy nudged it with his foot right before it electrocuted him. 

Tony had another eight minutes before the next guard would come around but he was already gone, slipping along the side of the building until he found the door he was looking for. 

The automated lock on the door looked unassuming from afar but up close it was surprisingly high tech. However, Tony was a genius and this lock was child’s play. All he had to do was slap another of his inventions on the side and let JARVIS do the work. 

“Alright J, hit me with what you’ve got.” 

“Right away sir.” 

A more detailed three dimensional map of the building appeared before him marking the locations of the people inside, the electrical systems, and most importantly the large stash of black market weapons about to be shipped out. 

“Brace yourself J, it’s go time. Cut the lights.” 

“Yessir.” 

Tony slipped into the building with night vision at the ready. He moved as swiftly as possible, taking out the unsuspecting guards with a mix of the portable taser discs and a few combat moves he’d been practicing with Rhodey. 

“Sir, by my calculations, the back up generator shall come online in the next 2.4 minutes.” 

Tony huffed under his breath as he grappled with a man about twice his size. Knowing he was about to lose the advantage of darkness, Tony lifted a hand up and sent a burst of blue light at the man, sending him flying backwards into a wall. 

The guy was out like a light and Tony was once again sprinting through the warehouse. All he had to do was set the charges within the next….minute and a half. He was further behind than he wanted but he was Tony Stark. He survived an assassination attempt, built the world’s smallest conductor of clean energy, and was named a certified genius by the time he was two. A bunch of idiot mobsters were nothing in comparison. 

He finally made it to the loading dock and was stopped short. There were at least twice as much cargo and guards than he’d been expecting. The entire room was packed with large crates on heavy pallets that created a maze from one end to the other. And then there were the men. They weren’t like the other goons he’d taken out on his way there; these guys wore heavy duty bulletproof vests and carried more artillery than a navy seal. 

They apparently had night vision goggles to complete their ensemble. He barely managed to backtrack when guns started firing. Tony grit his teeth and refused to turn back now, “Alright J, on my mark, turn the lights on as bright as you can. If they want to play with fire, I can play with fire.” 

“I am ready when you are sir.” 

Tony took a deep breath and peeked around the corner. They knew where he was hiding and the guy that took a shot at him had acquired friends. He would have to move quickly, but the extra containers should prove to add a needed bit of cover. 

He took another breath, adjusted his goggles and then he was moving, “Now!” 

The first three guys went down easily, too blinded by the flood of light. It gave Tony just enough time to make it to one of the containers. The men were shouting angrily, at each other and presumably him. Tony really couldn’t tell the difference. They were speaking in a harsh foreign language that Tony couldn’t place, “JARVIS translate if you please.” 

“They appear to be speaking German, sir. They are planning to maneuver you into a corner from both sides. Would you like me to call for assistance?” 

“Do you really have so little faith in me? I’m wounded!” Tony teased as he quickly formulated a plan. All he needed was to make a few adjustments to his shock discs.

“My apologies sir. I will endeavor to refrain from sharing anymore such misgivings.” 

“See to it that you do. Besides, Rhodey would be pissed if we tore him away from Taco Night,” Tony continued lightheartedly. 

“As you say sir.” 

“Damn straight,” Tony nodded, tossing one disc in the directions of the voices and then promptly covering his ears. The flash bang echoed around the room followed by cries of pain. Tony smirked and threw another one in the opposite direction. 

Satisfied that he’d distracted them for the moment, it was time to set up the explosives. He didn’t have enough to take down the whole lot but he could sure as hell do some damage. All it took was a bit of strategic placement and it should get the job done. 

The repulsors hummed as he swung his arms around, trying to hit as many as he could, jumping from one container to the next. He was making up some time and distance when the air was ripped apart by gunfire. Apparently these guys didn’t take long to recover. Tony barely managed to make it behind the next crate. He kept as still as possible as the bullets ripped into the wood causing it to splinter. 

“JARVIS is it just me or is it getting a bit crowded in here?” 

“It does resemble the social events you used to frequent regularly.” 

“Ah those were some good times. If only Hammer stored his booze with his weapons.” 

“I’m sure that could only improve the situation sir.” 

The easy banter kept Tony focused. He had one more explosive to plant and then it was adios motherfuckers. The problem was there were about a dozen guys between him, the next cropping of supplies, and the door. What he needed was another distraction. Should be easy enough even though he was completely out of shock discs. 

He was scanning his brain for another idea when he noticed something odd. Most of the crates he’d seen had the old Stark Industries logo stamped on the side from back before it turned into Stane Industries, but the one he was currently crowded against had an image he’d never seen before. As far as Tony knew, this was the warehouse Stane and Hammer used to complete their transactions. 

“JARVIS? Scan and send the image to my server.” 

He didn’t have time to investigate further. The gunshots had stopped and Tony had to make his move now if he had any chance of getting out of there. He was gearing up to make another run for it when more gunshots whistled through the air. Tony instinctively crouched further into his hiding place but then nothing happened. He peeked around the corner and saw a few fallen mobsters with their comrades standing above them, turned in the opposite direction whilst firing at someone else. 

“Well that’s convenient,” He muttered. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tony took the opportunity to set the final bomb. 

“Are we good J?” 

“Yessir. I’m getting a clear signal from all three devices.” 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Tony turned back towards the way he came, heading for the same hallway he’d used to enter the warehouse. “Let’s get some distance before we flip the switch. Pepper would kill me if I came home smelling like smoke.” 

He careened around the corner and hastily slid to a stop when he met the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He didn’t look like the run of the mill bad guys Tony’s been dodging the whole night. He was still heavily armed but unlike the uniformed black Kevlar the angry Germans were sporting, this guy had a worn weather jacket, two shoulder holsters peeking out from underneath, and form fitting pants. Based on the heavy boots, uniform haircut, and the pair of dog tags glinting against his well-formed chest, this guy was former military. 

But man, Tony kind of wished they all looked like him. The man had a shoulder to waist ratio that should be physically impossible. The strong jaw line and slightly disheveled blonde hair drew Tony in. If it weren’t for the gun pointed squarely at his chest, Tony would’ve made an attempt to climb him like a tree. 

He settled for the patented Stark smirk instead “Stand down, Blondie. I’d hate to see those washboard abs splattered across the pavement.”

Mr. Blue Eyes raised an eyebrow and kept his stance. He definitely had a military background. It was the same stance Rhodey always adopted whenever they’d train together. 

Tony let out dramatic sigh and clutched at his chest, “We could have been so great you and I…” 

His other hand shot up with a repulsor blast. Tony thought that would be it. He’d knock the man out (it would be a travesty to damage that face) and be on his way but the man’s reflexes were fast and he spun away from the blue beam, recovering quickly to bring his gun back up before Tony could get more than a few feet forward. Tony switched tactics and moved in close, knocking the gun away and aimed a fist at his face. The man blocked and twisted Tony’s arm around so that he had him pressed against the wall. Tony pressed back, knocking out one of the man’s knees to gain enough of an advantage to get out of the hold but the man was significantly stronger. He used his weight to trap Tony once again. 

“Who are you?” The man growled, his face inches away from Tony’s. 

Tony refused to be cowed, “Not a chance sweetcheeks.” 

The man narrowed his eyes and adjusted his stance, making a point of flexing his strength. The tension between them skyrocketed. In any other circumstances, Tony would be all over him. But he had work to finish and this guy was standing in his way. 

“I’m not going to ask nicely again. Who. Are. You?” 

“Sorry handsome. Maybe another time,” Tony met his gaze evenly with another smirk. For a second their eyes connected and it was like they were both trying to see into the other’s soul. Tony’s breath got caught in his throat for just second before he remembered where he was. His gaze hardened as he tensed his muscles, “Alright J let’s give them a show.” 

The man’s face twisted in confusion but slackened in shock when the first explosion shook the building. Tony took his chance and used the brunt of his shoulder to knock the man aside enough to get through. He took off in a sprint leaving the sounds of explosions and shouting behind.  
As he ran he tried to shake off all thoughts of the guy he left behind. Tony was just getting started with his plans and soon he would get back everything that was rightfully his. He couldn’t afford to get sidetracked. A pair of pretty eyes wasn’t going to be enough to slow him down. 

He made it back to his stash, changed clothes and packed away his gear just in time to avoid looking suspicious when the first police car careened by. He pulled his hood up and kept walking until he hit the subway. He switched trains three times just to be sure before finally catching a cab and doubling back to Pepper’s apartment. 

It was a decent sized eighth floor walkup that had become Tony’s home in the past six months he’d been there. He made friends with the old tabby on the 3rd floor and the old woman on sixth who made a point to ask him to fix her television twice a week then forced food on him whenever she got a chance. It was completely different from the mansion he grew up in or Yinsen’s secluded cabin, but he’s slowly came to love it. 

He was attacked the second he stepped through the front door, “Oh my god, are you alright?” 

“Pepper, my love, I’m fine,” Tony awkwardly wrapped his arms around his friend. She was still in her impeccable work clothes, a perfectly prim skirt and jacket with her signature three-inch heels. She must’ve been waiting up for him. 

She stepped back and crossed her arms with a growl, “Anthony Edward Stark! How dare you not call when you were done! Thank god JARVIS thought to let us know you were on your way home. Honestly Tony you have just…wait…is that a black eye?” 

“They got in a few lucky shots but really Pep I’m fine,” Tony tried to wave her off but it was too late. Pepper was a force to be reckoned with, it was best to just let her do what she wanted. 

“You sit down and I’ll get the medical kit Yinsen sent us,” Pepper ordered sternly, waiting until he was actually sitting to leave the room. “Rhodey should be back any second with pizza.” 

Tony took a moment to check over his gear as he waited for Pepper to return. He was going to have to recalibrate the left gauntlet but it all managed to hold up pretty well by his standards. He’d do another check once he could make it down to his workshop. 

“Alright, are you in any pain?” Pepper asked, getting straight down to business. She set down a familiar leather bag onto the coffee table while her eyes were focused on the list in her hand. 

“I’m fine,” Tony repeated although he suspected she wasn’t actually listening to him. “Just a little sore.” 

“So you say,” Pepper shot him a disbelieving look as she dug through bag. “There should be a cream to put on that bruise somewhere in here. And then you should probably take some ibuprofen or you’ll have a killer headache tomorrow.” 

“I’ve had worse,” He pointed out. 

Pepper plowed right over him, “And you’ll be going to bed right after you eat. Your body needs rest. You can’t stay up all through the night in your shop. All of that stuff can wait, understand?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Tony relented. 

Pepper’s face finally softened into a smile, “Good….I’m really glad you’re okay. Now hold still.” 

“I’m back!” The front door opened and shut and then Rhodey appeared in the doorway with two boxes in his hands. “And I see the idiot made it back as well.” 

“Just admit you missed me sugarplum,” Tony smirked and made grabby hands for the boxes. “Please tell me you got my favorite.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes and passed over a box, “Yes I got your gross Hawaiian with mushrooms. Me and Pepper will stick with normal pizza.” 

“Oh, let me get some paper plates and drinks,” Pepper jumped up. “Would you like a beer Rhodey?” 

“That would be great Pep thanks,” Rhodey slumped into the armchair in the corner. 

“Hey! What about me?” Tony interjected. 

Pepper seemed unfazed by his puppy dog eyes, “You will be having water. And I’ve hidden all the coffee so don’t even think about that either.” 

Rhodey chuckled, “And that’s why she’s Yinsen’s favorite.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Tony rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“So…” Rhodey set his box aside and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “You want to tell me what happened?” 

It was like he flipped a switch, Tony was all business, “It wasn’t what we expected.” 

Rhodey frowned, “But our intel was good. What went wrong?” 

“It should have been an abandoned warehouse. The one abandoned Hammer Tech properties that showed the most suspicious activity, but the guys in there were more equipped and trained than anything Justin can afford,” Tony explained. Pepper entered the room and silently took her seat to listen as well. “I also found twice as much cargo and not all of it was S.I. property. I found a symbol stamped on the side that I’ve never seen before.” 

He grabbed a tablet off the side table, “If you would be so kind J.” 

The picture he took appeared on the screen. It was a red skull with six tentacles curling out from behind it. He passed it over to Rhodey, “Do you recognize it?” 

With his connections as NYPD officer, he’d have the best shot of knowing what other kind of group they were dealing with. He shook his head, scowling at the screen, “I can ask around but I don’t know….it might be above my pay grade.” 

Pepper took the tablet next, “I’ll see what I can dig up as well.” 

“Whoever they are, they mean business so…be careful,” Tony requested quietly. He wasn’t an overly sentimental guy but these were his best friends and the closest thing he had to family. They stuck through with him, when he lost his parents, his fortune, and his company. They helped him get better and gave him a place to hide out. And then they were going above and beyond by helping with his plan to get back at Stane. He didn’t think he could handle it if they got put in danger because of him. 

“Please…” Pepper shot him a reassuring and knowing look hidden behind a smirk. “I work with so many misogynistic assholes that they won’t notice if I stay late to make their boring copies while I hide away in the file room.” 

“Don’t worry man, I can take care of myself,” Rhodey added. “I was the one who got your pathetic ass into shape in the first place.” 

“Please,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You would be lost without my amazing ass.” 

“Yeah maybe,” He relented with a smile. “Just eat the damn pizza Stark. The rest can be dealt with later.” 

“Oh alright.” 

Pepper laughed and took that as a cue to start passing out the paper plates. Rhodey helped dish out the pizza and then they ate in companionable silence until Pepper started telling a story about work. Soon they were relaxed and laughing with one another. This is what kept Tony grounded. Tomorrow he’d look into who else has been getting their hands on his weapons but tonight he would enjoy the company of his friends.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his crew recover from the fiery ending to their mission and make a plan to deal with the unexpected stranger.

Steve was furious. The only sounds in the stairwell were his boots hitting the metal as he stomped up the stairs to his base of operations. The Captain didn’t make mistakes. The Captain took care of his people. And all of that was blown to hell because of some stranger with the most infuriating smirk he had ever seen. He knew the rest of the team was following behind but he was stuck with a single-minded focus. If only it had been a raid gone wrong but this was a complete fucking disaster. 

Bruce jumped to his feet as soon as the door was thrown open with a bang, “What happened? We weren’t expecting you for another hour….” He took a wary step back at the look of pure fury on Steve’s face. “Who’s hurt?” 

Steve tossed his head back towards the rest of the group, “Thor has some pretty serious burns and Bucky got clipped in the leg. Take care of them now. Everyone else with me.” 

“Steve c’mon,” Bucky protested. “It was barely a scratch and Natasha already bandaged it.” 

“No,” Steve shot him his no nonsense look. “You’re going to let Bruce check you over and then we’re all going to meet up in fifteen.” 

“Sure thing,” Natasha stepped forward with a nod and started pulling Bucky after Bruce. 

Steve turned away and took a few deep calming breaths and then decided that wasn’t enough. He left everyone to his or her own devices and took the stairs down to the club below. It was fairly packed for this time of night but Steve was only focused on making it to the bar. 

He clapped Dum-Dum on the shoulder as he passed; exchanging a few words about the going-ons of the night and then finally made it to the bar where Peggy and Darcy were mixing up drinks. 

Peggy took notice of him first, pursing her signature red lips, as she looked him up and down. She said a few words to Darcy, who responded with a wave of her hand as she continued flirting with a customer, before she headed to his end of the bar, “What happened?” 

Steve’s shoulders finally dropped for the first time since they left the warehouse, “It was a total shit show.” 

She didn’t say anything, just poured him a double and slid it across. Steve smiled bitterly and downed the whole thing in one go. Peggy waited patiently for him to continue, “Hydra was there like we thought but someone beat us to the punch. I don’t even have the slightest idea who this guy was Peg but he’d practically taken down the entire warehouse before we got there. And he was wearing some kind of contraption that glowed blue and shot out…well something. I barely managed to get a warning out to the others before the whole place was exploding around us.”   
Peggy kept silent while he ranted, letting him blow off steam before she responded, “It’s not your fault Steve.” He allowed his head to drop and let the soft lilt of her British accent wash over him. “You did what you could. You got your people out and you’re not going to give up. So go back upstairs and make a plan; you know what to do.” 

“Right…” He took another moment to collect himself before finally lifting his head up with a small smile. “Thanks Peg.” 

Her lips quirked up as she reached forward and squeezed his hand, “Anytime.” 

This is what he loved about her; Peggy Carter was a straightforward and passionate woman. She never let him get away with something stupid and called him out on all of his crap. She was one of the only people he trusted enough to confide in.

“Catch you later Cap!” Darcy called out as Steve walked away. He shot her a wave over his shoulder reassuming his role as hardened mob boss but privately his smile did grow a bit bigger after that. 

Feeling refreshed and determined after his talk with Peggy, the first thing he did was track down his sketchbook and charcoals. He needed to find out who the guy with the glowing hands was. He clearly wasn’t with Hydra but beyond that, they knew next to nothing and Steve didn’t like open variables; especially ones that could throw a wrench in his plans.

He must’ve lost track of time when Bucky knocked on the door, “C’mon Steve, everyone’s waiting.” 

Steve stared at him in surprise, “Oh uh right. How’s Thor?” 

Bucky leaned up against the doorway, casually crossing his arms, showing off his metal one, “You know Thor? He has to be on the verge of death to act like anything other than a Viking.” Steve snorted and shared a look with Bucky. “But the doc fixed him up and he’s got Jane hovering over him right now so he’s doing pretty good.” 

“Alright good,” Steve felt a huge weight lift off his shoulder at the news. Everyone here was family. If one person was hurt, they all felt it. “I’ll be right there.” 

“Okay,” Bucky mock saluted him and left. Steve watched him go and noted he was lacking a limp which was another weight off his shoulders. 

Steve turned back to stare down at the picture in his hands. He took a moment to simply study it. The face staring back was just like he remembered: handsome lines that made him look so young despite the goatee carefully guarding the hardened interior. Then there were the eyes. His drawing failed to express the bright intelligence that shined through the dark brown depths. He remembered clearly how they seemed to stare right through him. Steve had an artist’s eye. The man was attractive and the man knew it. Steve had realized the same thing back in the warehouse. He also couldn’t help but be impressed by him either. He was skilled and intelligent. Even when he was trying to charm Steve, he never lost focus. 

Steve shook off the memories of that lithe body pressed against his, buzzing with a coiled inner strength. Now was not the time. Everyone was gathered in the small communal room they used for briefings and meals. As soon as Steve entered the room, they all drew to attention. 

When it was just he and Bucky trying to survive the orphanage, he never thought he’d have anyone depending on him. Most of the time it was Bucky taking care of him, pulling him out of fights and working extra to pay for doctors. And when Bucky enlisted, Steve worked tirelessly to be able to join him. Before he knew it, he was leading his own team. 

Then Bucky got injured and Steve followed him back to the States. They were struggling to find their place back in the civilian world when all of a sudden they were collecting one stray after another until they had a whole ragtag group relying on him as they worked to keep their neighborhood safe. It still blew him away that these people had such trust in him. 

“So what’s the deal Cap?” Clint asked, slumped down in his chair with his arms crossed. He was trying to come off as nonchalant but Steve could see the tension in his shoulders. 

“Simply put? We were late to the game,” Steve stood in front, his eyes meeting each and every one of them. “I came across someone who was wearing some complicated pieces of tech I’d never seen before. He was the one in charge of the explosions.” 

“He knew what he was doing,” Natasha interjected in her cool strictly analytical tone. For as long as Steve’s known her, Natasha Romanov was never anything but professional and focused when there was a job to be done. She was proficient, skilled, and deadly. Steve owed her his life several times over. “I counted only three charges but they were strategically placed to cause the most damage.” 

“So it’s possible they’re another enemy of Hydra’s that we just haven’t come across before,” Sam mused, always the optimist and voice of reason for the group.

“Yeah but we can’t exactly let them run around screwing with our plans,” Clint pointed out. “We’ve been working on this for months.” 

“So we track them down,” Bucky reasoned with a shrug. Clint opened his mouth to argue when Steve intervened.

“Exactly,” Steve agreed and then held up his sketch. “This is the man from the warehouse. I want everyone going to ground and seeing what they can come up with.” 

“I have some favors I can call in,” Natasha announced, striding out of the room without a word from anyone, phone already in hand. 

“Clint, talk to Coulson when he gets back. I want to know if this guy is on the police’s radar,” Steve instructed. 

“Right away boss,” Clint snatched up the drawing and practically bounced his way out of the room. 

“Bruce,” Steve waited until the man looked up from the tablet he was scribbling on. “Pass the information onto Jane if you could. See if she can hack into security cameras in the area. I saw him heading north so have her check the subway terminals.” 

“Sure thing Steve,” Bruce gathered up his notes and left. 

Bruce was relatively new to the team. Steve saved him from an army general who was trying to ban all of his research and framed him for stealing grant money, all because Bruce was dating his daughter. 

Steve and Natasha were able to make some of the false evidence disappear but still no university would touch him. Steve helped him get supplies to run his experiments and in return, Bruce helped patch up the group from time to time.

“Sam, Buck,” Steve stopped the two from leaving. “Natasha, Clint, and Coulson should have this under control. We can’t afford to lose any ground with Hydra. Take Dum-Dum and his boys and go on patrol, check some of their hotspots and make the regular rounds. Call in Sif and the Warriors Three if you need backup.” 

Buck studied his face closely and then sighed, clapping Steve on the shoulder, “Don’t worry punk, we’ll figure this out.” 

“Thanks. Now get out of here,” Bucky snorted and shook his head. “Sam, make sure he eats will ya?” 

“Will do Cap,” Sam promised. “I don’t want Natasha coming after me.” 

“Oh shut up,” Bucky swiped at his shoulder but Sam dodged with a laugh. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he watched them leave with a fond smile. Once he was left to his own devices he made his way up to the roof. He needed his own time to think. There was too much going on for him to be able to focus on patrols, even though he usually enjoyed them but he trusted Sam and Bucky. They could get the job done.

He kept a special spot on the roof for times like these. It wasn’t much, just a lawn chair, a spare blanket, and the best view of the city around. Steve often found himself up there drawing for hours, sorting through his thoughts and just giving himself the chance to breathe without all the pressures of his job breathing down his neck.

His time in the Army definitely took its toll. He’d wake up in the middle night in a cold sweat to the sounds of machine guns or he’d be out on patrol with Bucky but instead of dealing with common criminals it was like dealing with the terrorists who were torturing his best friend all over again. Steve was so frustrated with how often he’d get lost in his mind, stuck in another time or place, struggling to keep up with the real world. 

It’s how he came across Sam Wilson. He was a PTSD counselor and ex-paratrooper who had set up a clinic by some of the homeless shelters to help get vets back on their feet. But then a few developers trying to get the rights to the buildings in that area, hired someone to break in and completely trash the place. Sam didn’t have the money to rebuild and was forced to terminate his lease. Steve heard and took him in and let him use the gym they owned next door to keep his meetings going. And if Steve could be found sitting in the back every now and again no one said anything about it. 

The flashbacks had become less frequent and slowly, with Sam’s help, Steve was finding himself again. He knew that the rest of the team sought out Sam on occasion and every time he heard Natasha laugh more easily or watch Clint willingly climb down from the vents; Steve knew that Sam Wilson was always meant to become part their family. 

Eventually Steve got lost in the sounds of his city, the one he was born and raised in, and the one he was always fighting to protect. It was just him, the stars, and the steady hum of noise that never went away no matter the time of day. It was home. And it never ceased to soothe his troubled heart. 

When he was here, he was free. He didn’t have to be constantly put together, be the Captain everyone expected him to be. He could focus on everything that got stuck in Steve Rogers’ mind. He could get lost in the fading memories of his mother or reminisce about all the trouble that he and Bucky used to get into. He could spend time re-evaluating his morals and what he was doing. Sometimes he’d come up here when he was too ashamed to be around everyone else. All he wanted to do was protect the people he loved and keep the community safe. Sometimes that was as easy as lending some money to those who needed it. Other times it meant going dark, and doing whatever it took to stop those who wished to do harm on his turf. 

It wasn’t an easy life, being the Captain of the Howling Commandos and the just-a-kid-from-Brooklyn Steve Rogers but he managed. 

By the time he came back to himself, Natasha was sitting in the spare chair beside him, content to stare up at the stars in silence. He wasn’t surprised that she’d snuck up on him. Natasha had a way of making herself disappear when she didn’t want to be found. 

Natasha came to them as a packaged deal with Clint. He didn’t know much about her past, which was probably the way she wanted it to be. All he knew was that she once danced in the Russian Ballet while being used as a pawn by her government and then she came across Clint and they were inseparable ever since. If any one asked about it the two would glance at each other and answer in complete unison, “Budapest.” 

“So…this is about more than Hydra,” She stated, gesturing to the sketchpad still sitting in his lap. 

Steve glanced down and was surprised by the drawing in front of him. He’d drawn another picture of the stranger from the warehouse. This time he had drawn out that aggravating smirk, offset by his perfectly trimmed goatee, like he knew something that Steve didn’t. At the time it infuriated him but now, as he studied his own drawing, there was something almost endearing about it. 

“Not really,” Steve answered, running a finger along the outline of the man’s jaw, smudging the charcoal. “Have you found anything?” 

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow but she let the matter drop scoffing, “Of course I did. But I’m waiting for Coulson to confirm it.” 

“Alright,” Steve trusted Natasha. She had a talent for information. If there were something she thought important to know, she’d tell him. 

They sat in silence content to settle in each other’s company. Natasha was the one who unexpectedly broke it, “You have to sleep Steve.” 

He let out a slow sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, “Is everyone back yet?” 

She shot him an unimpressed look; she clearly saw through and was insulted by his attempt to change the subject, “Sam and Bucky are still out. Clint went home with Coulson. Peggy’s already closed up downstairs. And Thor is cuddled up with Jane in medical.” 

“Someone needs to be up and ready in cas-”

Natasha cut him off, “Get some sleep Steve. I’ll keep watch.” 

“I can’t….” He admitted in a whisper. Natasha was silent but it wasn’t judgmental. She had more demons than anyone. “We were so close Nat…” 

She took a deep breath and thought over her words carefully, “I know.” 

“They’re getting bolder, finding more allies and putting more politicians under their thumb,” He continued. “They’re too connected for the police to handle and eventually they’ll have the entire city in the palm of their hands. We’ve seen how they work, what they’re capable of and we can’t…” 

He was breathing heavily by the end of his speech and he was ashamed to feel so helpless but Natasha allowed him to talk it out, lending an ear without any strings attached. She understood just as well as he did what it was like having to be two people. She saw both Steve and the Captain just like he saw both Natasha and the Black Widow. 

“Alright,” Natasha stood and nudged him in the shoulder. “Let’s go spar and then you’re going to bed. Understood?” 

He stared up at her with a relieved smile, “Thanks Nat.” 

She brushed him off and gestured for him to follow, “Anytime.” Steve thought that was it but then she turned to look at him over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eye, “And Steve? We’ll find your boy. Maybe then I won’t catch you mooning over drawings.” 

She left him blushing in her wake. Steve shook his head and followed and decided that he wasn’t going to grace that with a response. Hydra was what mattered; that and having his family by his side.


	3. And Deeper Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody says that information is the key to success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, questions, critics, and kudos are always welcomed.

Natasha left Steve collapsed on a cot in the back and wandered back into the kitchen to set the kettle to boil, taking out all the necessities needed to make tea. In the back of her mind she was worried about her friends but sentiment was of no use to the cause at hand. 

She waited patiently for the whistle and carefully put together three mugs. It was a mindless task that Natasha often found comfort in on the nights where her demons seemed close enough to touch. Tonight it wasn’t her demons haunting her every move it was the premonition that they were headed straight for something bigger than they were potentially ready for, especially Steve. 

She’d been with the Howling Commandos for a few years and they’d actually treated her like a normal person and not just a tool to be used. She’d found friends and family here. That was something she’d gone without for her entire life and she was eternally grateful to Steve for giving her that. But he was becoming so consumed by this campaign against Hydra that Natasha was practical. She knew this might not have a happy ending and she was worried for her friend should the worst come to happen. Steve took everything on his shoulders and she and the others struggled to get him to let them take some of the weight. Natasha didn’t want to see him get himself killed. 

She easily balanced the three mugs and padded softly down the hall to the room tucked into the back where Bruce had set up his lab. The man himself had his face buried in a microscope, seemingly unaware of the world around him. Familiar with this kind of behavior Natasha set his mug of his favorite tea near his elbow and continued along past Jane’s setup and to the couches where Clint and Phil casually relaxed against each other. 

“How’s Steve?” Phil asked, without glancing up from all the paperwork sprawled across the table in front of him. 

“The usual, tired from taking on the world,” Natasha replied handing the mug to Phil and settling onto the floor with her feet tucked underneath her. She kept the last mug clutched between her hands, letting the warmth spread across her fingers. “Any progress?” 

“What? No mug for me?” Clint interjected, stealing Phil’s mug to take a sip. He was stretched across the couch like a cat, keeping his feet tucked under Phil’s leg where it was nice and warm. He grimaced. “Never mind. I forgot you guys like to drink that gross flowery stuff.” 

“It’s good for you,” Phil replied automatically, slipping the mug away from his boyfriend. “As for the case, I managed to get in contact with Nick and he was able to spare a copy of the initial incident report.” 

“So it really could be him?” Natasha wondered, glancing at a few of the papers closest to her. 

“If you had placed this file in front of me with no explanation I would have said no. Whoever wrote this was thorough, had all the right details, but if you look closer there are few key mistakes that makes me think it was doctored to look so perfect,” Phil pursed his lips and flipped the paper around with a furrowed brow. He was probably angry that he hadn’t caught such a mistake before then. Phil Coulson was known for his respect of paperwork. 

“Okay so saying that the report is a complete fraud, how is it possible that the Stark heir has hidden from the public for so long?” Clint questioned. “I understand how Steve didn’t recognize him, after all Steve has the same pop culture knowledge as an old man with Alzheimer’s.” Phil shot him a disapproving look but Clint ignored him and kept talking. “I mean that face has been all over magazines since he was in diapers. If he managed to survive that explosion he had to have sustained serious injuries.” 

“You know as well as I do Clint that even under the most duress of situations, it’s possible to go off the grid with the right help,” Natasha pointed out. 

“And if this report was a set up then there’s a good chance that the whole thing was an assassination attempt,” Phil added thoughtfully. “An assassination attempt engineered by someone with friends in high places.” 

“Shit,” Clint ran a hand through his hair. “His parents died the same night right?” 

“It was probably another hit,” Natasha confirmed. “The official story was that when Stark heard about his parents deaths he retreated to his lab space and began drinking which ended in a careless mistake and the following explosion.” 

“So it’s pretty safe to say that Steve saw Tony Stark last night,” Clint announced, slumping back with an incredulous shake of his head. 

“The question is what does Tony Stark have to do with Hydra?” Phil pondered aloud. 

“I don’t think he was after Hydra,” Natasha interjected. 

“But that was a Hydra base…” Clint frowned trying to figure out what Nat was getting at. 

“Who had the most to gain from getting rid of the Stark family?” She questioned. 

Phil straightened in realization, “Obadiah Stane.” 

“Exactly. Stark’s a genius, he would have figured that out so my guess is that it’s Stane he’s after,” Natasha explained. “I noticed the crates in that warehouse had the old Stark Industries logo on them.” 

“He’s destroying his old weapons,” Clint realized. 

“If Stane is selling under the table that means that not only is he in league with Hammer Technologies but he’s also connected to Hydra,” Natasha theorized. 

“Well this just go a whole lot bigger than we thought,” Clint remarked drily. Phil and Natasha both silently agreed and there was a mutual unspoken understanding of what this meant to the group as a whole. “So….who’s going to tell Steve?” 

-

Tony went to bed after Rhodey left just like Pepper wanted but he was up again four hours later and holed up in the workshop he had set up in the basement. He was lucky that Pepper had an in with the landlord, otherwise Tony wouldn’t have been able to afford such a big workspace that was relatively easy to keep under wraps. Of course it took a while to set up JARVIS and secretly move in some of the more conspicuous pieces of equipment but he’d managed. It still wasn’t as good as his workshop back at Yinsen’s house but he made do. Although he still missed having Dummy and the other bots around to keep him company. 

It didn’t take long for Tony to figure out that Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome wasn’t apart of the goon squad. He was probably there for a similar reason as Tony, which of course, further piqued his curiosity. He couldn’t really make much progress on Stane while JARVIS was still searching through every database for a match to that strange symbol he’d found, so he felt it was safe to indulge in his curiosity. 

He was able to pull a good clear image of the man’s face to run through his personal facial recognition program and was completely stunned when a military profile popped up. Most of it was either classified or redacted but a few minutes spent hacking into the DOD and he had a rather complete military record to read through. 

It seemed like Capt. Steve Rogers of the US Army had quite the service record. Two tours in the Middle East, handpicked to lead several special ops, requested a discharge, which was granted before he returned to the states, then promptly disappeared within a year. 

Prior to the Army, Steve Rogers was in and out of hospitals until the age of 19. He was orphaned when he was eleven. Had a few run-ins with the law but was never charged. He was a Brooklyn native and had a brief stint in art school before he up and enlisted. 

As for any information about what happened to him after he returned to the States, Tony was coming up with a blank. It was extremely frustrating. Tony had been hacking into the most secure servers since he was a child. It should be impossible for someone to be that off the grid that Tony couldn’t find them. He was in the middle of hacking the security cameras closest to the warehouse when Pepper walked in, two mugs of coffee in her hands. 

“Pepper you are a goddess,” Tony moaned as he downed half the cup in one go. 

Pepper hid her smile as she took a sip of her own before she got serious, “So…how much sleep did you actually get.” 

Tony waved her off and breathed in the fresh scent of coffee, “I got enough.” 

“Sure you did,” Pepper replied with a knowing look and pulled up a chair. “JARVIS could you be so kind as to pull up some lights and turn down the music.” 

“Of course Miss Potts.” 

“Traitor,” Tony glared up at one of JARVIS’ cameras. 

Pepper swatted him on the shoulder, “Enough of that and start telling me what you found.” 

“Pepper meet former Captain Steven G. Rogers,” Tony used his touch interface to bring up a picture of the man. “He’s the one I ran into last night.” 

“Military?” Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean he’s one of Stane’s? Or do we think he’s connected to the mystery symbol…?” 

“Not quite,” Tony cocked his head to the side and studied the photo. He absentmindedly noted that the eyes were much brighter in person. “He’s not the type to be associated with Stane. I think he’s as much against them as we are but there may be a slight problem locating him.” 

Pepper hummed and silently studied the information available for a few minutes, “So you think he was there for the weapons? And he’s from Brooklyn? Hmm….could he be apart of one of those gangs?” 

Tony was so busy trying to search another database that when the words finally filtered into his brain he jolted around to stare at her open mouthed. Pepper cocked an eyebrow in return, casually sipping on her coffee. Tony’s mouth stretched up into a grin and he quickly turned back to his screen, fingers flying, “JARVIS, I think we should send Rhodey a heads up about this new development. Oh and tell him I’m hacking into the NYPD database again.” 

“I shall pass along the message sir, although I doubt Officer Rhodes will appreciate the gesture.” 

“He has a point,” Pepper chimed in with a smirk. 

Tony ignored them both, cracking the firewalls in record time. He delved in, searching for any relevant information, “Aha! Gotcha!” 

“That’s not him, that’s a James Barnes,” Pepper pointed out. 

“Also known as Sgt. James Barnes who happened to grow up in the same orphanage as Steve Rogers and was a member of the same unit in Afghanistan,” Tony explained smugly. “He’s apparently a part of a group localized in Brooklyn called the Howling Commandos…interesting name. Oh! Said group is run by a man only known as the Captain. Well that’s pretty obvious.” 

“Sounds like you found what you were looking for,” Pepper stood and clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I have to get to work but call if you need anything and I left a bowl of fruit in the fridge. I even added extra blueberries. So don’t forget to eat something other than coffee and you should probably take a shower; you’re starting to smell.” 

“Alright, love you too Pep,” Tony was already lost in his work, pulling up every incident he could find that was even remotely related to the Howling Commandos. 

“JARVIS could you please lock down the shop if he goes at it for longer than 8 hours without a break?” Pepper asked before she left. She’d gotten used to Tony’s antics within a week of him moving in. His puppy dog eyes and eager heart melted her own and she took it as her personal mission to keep that man alive. 

“Of course Miss Potts.” Pepper smiled. JARVIS was as protective over his creator as she was. It didn’t take long for them to team up together. 

Tony remained completely oblivious to their plotting. The more he read, the more he became intrigued. Every crime associated with the Commandos all had to do with either actions against other more violent gangs or breaking laws that eventually benefited someone else. Seems like the Captain was a modern day Robin Hood. 

Tony started to wonder if maybe they knew about Stane’s underhanded dealings and that’s why they were at the warehouse. There was no other record of them dealing in illegal arms trading so they weren’t there for the weapons themselves. 

“JARVIS, save this to my private servor and keep an open search out on the group and their Captain.” 

Tony pushed the files away to let JARVIS handle them for a bit. This whole thing was getting more complex by the minute. As he rolled his chair over to another workbench that held a gauntlet and some tools, he decided that unless they turned out to be related to Stane, Tony would forget all about the Howling Commandos. It was important that he turned his attention back to what mattered, such as finding out who else was working with Hammer. As interesting as the Brooklyn gang and their leader were, they weren’t going to help him get his company back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize that this is kind of a filler chapter but I thought it was important to establish who knows what. Don't worry! There'll be more action and a hint of romance coming your way in the next chapter.


	4. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve meet once again and their situation continues to worsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading or giving my story a chance. Feel free to leave a comment, critic, kudos, or whatever comes to mind.

Steve woke with a pair of big brown eyes at the forefront of his mind. He blinked a couple of times and became more aware of his surroundings and more importantly the banging on the door, “Steve! Get your ass up! We have news!” 

“Coming!” Steve groaned and threw back the covers, blindly reaching for a pair of pants and stumbling into the kitchen where everyone was crowded together waiting. He stopped over by the tall blonde first, “Thor! How are you feeling?” 

“I am feeling most fit for battle Captain,” Thor boomed. “Dr. Banner has once again proven himself to be a most skilled healer.” 

Thor was a Scandinavian native who came to the States with his brother to study literature at NYU. But then his visa came into question and he was pushed for deportation after he got into a confrontation with the Dean’s son. Darcy was the one to push Steve in his direction saying that she “needed to fulfill the duty of best friend and keep Jane’s man on the same continent”. It didn’t take much to convince Steve. There was something lovable about Thor’s strange speech patterns and constant enthusiasm. His brother was a whole other matter entirely…

Steve clapped a hand on Thor’s shoulder, “It’s good to have you back buddy.” 

Thor repeated the gesture and Steve’s legs almost crumpled beneath him from Thor’s strength but he managed to remain standing, “Unfortunately I do not bring the best of tidings my friends. I have spoken with my brother about our most recent predicament.” 

“But first we have some new information to discuss,” Natasha interrupted. 

“Not to mention there was an incident last night,” Bucky added. “Dum-Dum and the others ran into Hydra. It seems like they’re wasting no time to recover and Dugan seems to think they’re working up to something big. He saw a big truck stopped in front of that old dry cleaner store on 80th. We’ve got Dum-Dum’s group up their keep surveillance while Sif and the others continue on patrols.” 

“We also discovered the identity of the man from last night,” Coulson began. “And things may be more serious than we thought.” 

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose and gratefully took the mug of coffee Bruce handed him, “Alright start at the beginning.” 

After everyone had said their piece, Steve sat in silence trying to soak in the wave of information, “So you’re telling me that I ran into a presumed dead billionaire genius who might be after revenge on the man who took his family’s company which also means that there are now two confirmed major corporations who have military contracts in league with Hydra?” 

“Yes,” Natasha met Steve’s gaze evenly, grounding him. 

“Thor what did Loki have to say?” Steve demanded. Loki was a slippery fellow who managed to have his hands in multiple operations around the city. But his primary work involved extravagant thefts and information gathering. In the past, Loki has handed over the occasionally tidbit about Hydra movements but Steve took it worth a grain of salt. Loki always had his own agenda going. 

“He was approached by men from Hydra requesting information about this Tony Stark. Loki also mentioned rumors of a contract out on young Stark’s life,” Thor explained regretfully. 

Everyone was watching him intently, waiting on instructions and Steve floundered a bit under the weight of so many complications. He took another deep breath and let the pieces come together in his head until he had a working plan, “Nat I want you to look into Stane Industries and Hammer Tech. We need to know the extent of their resources and their involvement. Coulson, I think it’s time you met with Nick face to face. If this goes ugly we’re going to need the NYPD to step in. Sam I’d like you to check in with your old military buddies, see what they know about Stane. Thor you’re still recovering so you’re watching the base. Clint and Bucky, you’re with me. I want to have a talk with Stark.” 

Thor looked like he was about to argue but Jane was already pulling him out the door presumably to take him back to lab while Bruce followed in their wake. Natasha had slipped away while he was talking. Coulson and Sam were the next to leave both already talking hurriedly into their cell phones. 

Bucky was the first one to protest, “Are you sure you want to go meet with this guy? I mean he seems to be doing fine on his own.” 

Steve shot a glare in his direction, “We’re not leaving him to get picked off by Hydra.” 

“Besides, he managed to destroy almost an entire warehouse by himself,” Clint reminded him. “We could use him on our side.” 

“Fine,” Bucky relented, although he was clearly unhappy about it. 

\- 

Tony had finally run out of coffee when JARVIS had gone and shut everything down promising to do the heavy lifting until Tony had showered and ate so he gave in headed back upstairs, cursing the day Pepper met JARVIS. The threats Pepper had been texting him may have also provided some of the motivation but who really cares about that. 

He popped a handful of blueberries in his mouth (she knew him so well), glancing suspiciously at the rest of the fruit and started another pot of coffee going. Tony took it as a personal insult whenever his mug turned up empty; coffee was the lifeblood of a genius, everybody knew that. 

He was pulling out a piece of the leftover pizza when he heard an almost indecipherable click. Tony knew what that sound meant. Ever since the attempt on his life, his heightened paranoia forced him to increase his awareness, slowly honing his senses so that no one could get the drop on him again. That particular noise happened to be the sound of the lock on the fire escape window. 

He put down the bowl and crept back towards the living room where Tony knew Rhodey kept a hidden gun stashed in a box on Pepper’s bookshelf. The gun felt heavy in his hands and he suddenly wished he had his repulsors on him but he’d left them in the workshop. 

He crouched behind the kitchen counter for the best vantage point. They had prepared for this exact likelihood but that didn’t stop the spike of fear he felt when confronted with the possibility that he’s been discovered. He was just thankful that Pepper wasn’t home. Now all he had to do was get out of there and to the basement, retrieve his gear, and have JARVIS alert the others. Should be simple really...

Whoever was breaking into his home, they were good. They barely made a sound as they lifted the window and crept into the room. Tony took a deep breath and bided his time. He wasn’t a bad shot—he grew up making guns for God’s sake—but he wanted to be sure. He would only have one chance with surprise on his side. 

He counted to three and moved. He wasn’t expecting his intruder to be right there. They had moved a lot quicker than he’d expected. The gun went off but the shot went wide and then the gun was knocked out of his hands. 

Tony tried to fall back on Rhodey’s training, twisting the arm wrapped around his chest back to the point of painful and then dropped to the ground kicking at the intruders knees, causing him to fall to the ground after him. Tony made to stand but the guy had a strong grip on his ankle and he yanked hard. Tony had the breath knocked out of his lungs as his face hit the carpet. By the time he recovered the guy had him pinned with his arms pulled held above his head as a knee settled across his thighs, holding them down. Tony struggled until he realized it was useless. 

“Stop moving before you hurt yourself.” 

Tony knew that voice, all rough and commanding with the barest hint of a city accent. His eyes shot open and focused on his attacker’s face and right into a pair of familiar blue eyes. 

Tony let himself relax a bit as he smirked up at Rogers, “We really need to stop meeting like this.” 

Rogers raised an eyebrow, “You’re the one who attacked me first.” 

“Eh semantics,” Tony’s smile grew. “So not that I’m not enjoying this position because I assure you I am. I don’t think you came here to pin me to the ground, Captain.” 

Rogers’ eyes widened as a beautiful blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. Tony couldn’t help but wonder how far did that blush go. It only lasted a second and then the Captain stood with a roll of his eyes and offered his hand to Tony, “You’re right, I came here for something more important than that.” 

“I’m insulted!” Tony gasped, taking the hand and letting the man pull him to his feet. “You think I’d put out on the first date? I mean, I would for you, but I’ve got a reputation to keep.”

Rogers narrowed his eyes, “This is serious Stark.” 

Tony sobered up a bit at his name and plastered another smile on his face, gesturing towards the couch, “Well it’s your loss, Captain. Or should I call you Steve?” 

“So we clearly both know more than we did the other night,” Steve commented, squaring his shoulders. 

Tony chose to wander around, keeping watch out of the corner of his eye, “Righty-o mon Capitan, I know you, you know me so let’s get down to business shall we.” 

“Alright,” Steve agreed, crossing his arms. “You’re in danger.” 

Tony snorted and turned, resting his arm along the top of Rhodey’s armchair, “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific Cap. I’m always in danger. It comes with the whole supposed to be dead thing.” 

Steve clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, “I’m being serious Stark.” 

Tony kept his expression relaxed, “So you keep saying.” 

“Stark!” Steve growled clenching his fists. “I’m trying to help you! You’re way over your head.” 

Tony squared his shoulders and took a step towards him, “Then enlighten me o’wise one.” 

“That warehouse was a Hydra base and they don’t mess around. Trust me, they won’t be cowed by a few explosions,” Steve shot back, staring down his nose condescendingly. 

The whole thing made Tony’s blood boil, “Thanks for the tip but I can take care of myself.” 

“Really?” Steve challenged, his voice filled with contempt. His broad shoulders were pushed back as he straightened to his full height. He took another step forward. “You may have some fancy toys but you don’t have a chance against them.” 

“I’m sorry, but who was the one to single handedly blow up their weapons stash? And who was the one that just stood there and watched?” Tony pointed out with a snarl. The macho mob boss act was seriously starting to piss him off. “Don’t underestimate me Captain.” 

Tony jabbed a finger into the man’s chest and immediately found himself pushed up against the wall with Steve’s arms trapping him on either side, “Don’t fuck with me Stark. I’m the one risking my neck and my people trying to help you.” 

“I don’t need it,” Tony hissed, lifting his chin up defiantly, putting their faces closer together. Tony could pinpoint every shade of blue in Steve’s eyes. 

Steve growled under his breath and Tony could see the muscles in his arms flex around him. If he weren’t so angry, the whole thing would’ve probably turned him on. Hell what was he kidding, he was still a little turned on by it. They stayed silent, simply staring at each other, stuck in a battle wills. Tony could feel Steve’s breath fanning his face and it was like he could feel the tension between them tightening like a coil just waiting to snap. It would be so easy to just close the gap and press his lips against Steve’s invitingly soft pink ones. He could’ve sworn he saw Steve’s eyes flash down but the next second Steve had thrown himself back until there was at least four feet between them. 

Tony slumped against the wall feeling a bit weak in the knees, but he couldn’t look away. And then he saw the little red dot on Steve’s forehead and he was moving before he realized what that meant, “STEVE!” 

They hit the ground hard, just as the glass shattered under the wave of bullets. Tony didn’t have time to relish the feeling of being pressed up against Steve or mourn the destruction of Pepper’s apartment before Steve was pulling him to the door. 

Steve cracked the door open, gun at the ready, and took a few tentative steps out, “Follow me and stay back.” 

“Any invitation to stare at that ass is a welcome one,” Tony said. “But I’ve got to get to my gear.” 

Steve put his arm out to keep Tony from moving, “It’s not safe, you’ll just have to do without.” 

Tony knocked the arm away and moved down the hall. He assumed Steve would catch up, “Not a chance Cap.” 

Steve managed to maneuver himself back into the front with a glare, “You’re going to get yourself killed.” 

“Well mayb-”

He was abruptly cut off as Steve threw him backward. Someone in a black mask met them in the stairwell, an assault rifle at the ready. He started firing as soon as he got a glimpse of Tony. If it weren’t for Steve, he’d probably resemble swiss cheese. 

“Who’s making all that ruckus! Oh my! You can’t do that here! I’m calling the police!” 

“Go back inside Mrs. Anderson!” Tony shouted back as Steve returned fired. He hit the first one when two more took his place. “Who are these guys and could they act any more like they stepped off a James Bond film?” 

“Stay back,” Steve yelled, aiming with deadly precision. 

“We need to get to the basement!” Tony insisted in lieu of a response. “What in the hell! Is that an arrow?”

Tony watched bewildered as one of the hitmen fell to the floor with two arrows stuck in his back. The shooter appeared a moment later, “Hiya Cap. Ready to blow this joint? Hopefully without dying?” 

“Of course he’s with you…” Tony shook his head, taking in the newcomer. He was stockier than the Captain but his biceps could give Steve a run for his money. Tony got a pretty good look considering the guy was only wearing a Kevlar vest leaving his arms bare. The bow and arrow were a bit strange but Tony had a piece of machinery stuck in his chest; he really wasn’t one to talk. 

“Good to see you Hawkeye,” Steve was in complete Captain mode. Tony was impressed by the command in his voice. “Where’s the Winter Soldier?” 

“He’s bringing the car around,” Hawkeye smirked. “He lost rock papers scissors.” 

Tony snorted. They used actual codenames and they used them seriously. At least this one had a sense of humor. Tony was already starting to like the guy, “Not that this isn’t fun or anything but if these guys are as determined as you say they are, we should probably move.” 

Steve nodded, “Hawkeye, cover the rear.” 

“Will do Cap,” The guy saluted and dutifully positioned himself behind Tony so that he was sandwiched between the two men. 

Steve carefully turned back to the stairs, moving slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Tony, of course, got too impatient and dodged around him and breezed past Steve, “Service stairs are this way.” 

He kept moving, ignoring Cap’s cursing and Hawkeye’s snickering; he was completely focused on getting to the basement. He didn’t even notice the approaching footsteps until Steve grabbed his shoulders, pulled him back, and held him still. Hawkeye stood with a bow aimed at the door but no one appeared and they continued on. It seemed like Steve realized Tony was going to make it to the basement with or without him. 

Tony let out a relieved breath as they finally reached the workshop. He clapped his hands together, “Naptime’s over J. Bring up the lights we’ve got to move fast.” 

“Should I enact Emergency Protocol Stark-Romeo-Tango-3-8-5?” 

“Holy shit!” Hawkeye cursed casting a startled glance around the room. “Did the ceiling just talk?” 

“Clint focus,” Steve muttered looking a little perturbed himself. 

“Don’t mind JARVIS,” Tony shoved his spare tools and his gear into a bag and then made a grab for his tablet. “J, transfer all important files and enter complete lockdown after we leave.” 

“Should I notify Miss Potts and Officer Rhodes?” 

“Fuck!” Tony couldn’t believe he forgot about them. They couldn’t come back to the apartment it wasn’t safe. 

“We can send someone to pick up your friends,” Steve interjected. 

“Thanks,” Tony sent him a grateful nod as they locked gazes. 

Clint cleared his throat, “Uh…Bucky’s probably waiting.” 

“Right,” Steve blushed again and looked away. “Got everything?” 

Tony nodded, “Lead the way Katniss.” 

Clint scowled and opened his mouth to retort when a large bang echoed through the workshop. 

“Sir, I’m detecting a foreign presence trying to gain entrance to the lab.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes, “Stay here. Clint, watch him.” 

“Hey!” 

Steve ignored him and dashed up the stairs, and stood against the door, listening carefully. Then in a flash he threw the door open and then all they could hear were grunts and gunfire. 

“Wait!” Clint called out as Tony raced for the door. Tony didn’t care about the danger; he just knew Steve was in trouble. Or maybe not if the three guys lying motionless on the floor were anything to go by. “See? Cap can take care of himself.” 

Steve was flushed from the exercise, his shoulders heaving as he caught his breath. Tony gulped as he watched, “Apparently so.” 

“Let’s move,” Steve announced, his voice filled with authority. 

Tony didn’t even think about arguing, “Right, yeah, lead the way.” 

Steve nodded and moved around through the lobby and back towards the front of the building. Clint walked side by side with Tony with a smirk. He looked relaxed but his arms were tense as they kept his bow at the ready. 

Sure enough as they exited the building, a black SUV was waiting by the curb. Tony rolled his eyes, “Is there no such thing as creativity anymore?” 

Clint ignored him and practically skipped to the car, “I call shotgun!” 

Steve shook his head with a long suffering sigh but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked back at Tony, “Coming?” 

Tony shrugged and found himself smiling back, “Why not?” 

Steve’s smile widened just a bit before it morphed into a look of pure horror, “Tony get down!” 

Tony instinctually followed the command but he wasn’t fast enough and then he was reeling back as pain reverberated through his shoulder. He couldn’t breathe. And then he was falling. He heard Steve calling his name again but Tony was in a different place completely. 

He was back in his old lab at M.I.T., blasting AC/DC while Dummy whirred around him. He was working on creating a more resilient and malleable fabric than Kevlar when he smelt something odd. Next thing he knew, his world erupted in fire. He flew back straight into a shelf of beakers and as he was lying on the ground he noticed a metal cylinder rolling towards him with a familiar logo plastered on the side. He had just finished reading his name back to himself when it exploded, sending piles of shrapnel into his chest. 

“Tony I need you to focus on me.” 

Someone was carrying him but Tony was busy clawing at his chest, he had to get the metal out. His hands kept catching on something hard and he dug his fingernails in to try and pull it out. 

“Tony! Look at me!” 

Someone grabbed his hands and held them still. 

“Breathe Tony, you’re okay.” 

It was like he’d heard the magic words and suddenly his lungs were filled with air again and he was staring up into Cap’s wide blue eyes. 

“That’s it, stay with me.” 

“ETA 3 minutes,” Tony turned his head to the side and saw Clint watching him with worry in his eyes. 

And that’s when he noticed he was in the car. It was like everything came back to him in a rush. He hissed as the pain in his shoulder made itself known. He groaned, “Sniper?” 

“Yes,” Steve nodded and released his hands to press down on the wound. “It’s a through and through. You’re going to be fine.” 

“See this is why Clint should’ve gotten the car,” A new voice grumbled. Tony glanced back towards the front and saw a man with a long brown hair and dressed in all black driving the car. But most importantly, he had a metal arm. The guy, who had to be Bucky, narrowed his eyes and shot him a glare, “Don’t even think about it Stark.” 

Tony turned his back so he could look up at Steve with a completely sincere face, “Cap, I will marry you if you let me play with that arm.” 

Steve’s eyes widened with a hint of red on his cheeks, “Oh uh…”

Clint was guffawing in the front as Steve struggled to sputter out a response and even Bucky seemed amused, “Alright, he can stay.”


	5. Back to Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets more of the Crew and they in turn find out a little more about Tony

“Hey! Robocop! Be careful with that!” Tony glared at Barnes as Steve helped him out of the car. They had eventually pulled up in front of an old brick building with a lit up sign declaring it The Stork Club. Clint had immediately rushed inside to warn someone named Bruce. And then Barnes had grabbed Tony’s stuff as Steve swept Tony into his arms. Normally he would be embarrassed, being treated like a pretty pretty princess, but he was too distracted by the callous way Barnes was swinging his bag around. “I’m serious Terminator. You break it and I’ll make sure every piece of technology in this building revolts against you.” 

“Sure you will Stark,” Barnes snorted and kept walking.

Tony refused to admit he was pouting. He was a manly man who bravely took a bullet in the shoulder and then allowed Steve to assist him in gratitude. He was not a blushing damsel in distress. 

“Damn it guys! You’re gonna get blood all over the floor again!” A short busty brunette looked up from her Ipod when they finally walked into Steve’s super secret nightclub hideout. Tony took a minute to admire his new surroundings. It was old-fashioned but classy, keeping a kind of a 30’s air about it. “How many times do I have to tell you to go the back way when this happens?” 

“Sorry Darce,” Barnes stopped to press a kiss to her cheek. “You know this is the quickest way to Bruce’s lab.” 

She whacked him on the arm with a scowl, “Go kiss your girlfriend Barnes. I now have to mop the floor again before opening.” 

“I’m sorry Darcy, I’ll send someone down to help you,” Steve offered. 

She rolled her eyes and hopped down from the counter, “Don’t bother. You look like you’ve got your hands full anyways.” 

Steve hesitated by back door, “If you’re sure.” 

“Steve, you have a hot guy bleeding out in your arms. That takes precedent,” Darcy shot back with a snort. “Seriously, it would be shame if that pretty face died.” 

“Thanks sugarboobs, the feelings mutual,” Tony shot her a wave over Steve’s shoulder as they snuck into a secret stairwell. 

“So…” Tony began, trying not to squirm in Steve’s arms. “You have a black SUV, secret codenames, and your base of operations sits above a retro nightclub. Could you be more stereotypical?” 

Steve glanced down with a raised eyebrow, “You’re making it very tempting for me to let you bleed out.” 

Tony responded with his most charming smile, “Admit it. You’d miss me.” 

Steve shrugged, “I’d get over it.” 

Tony snorted and shook his head. It was nice to know that the headstrong mob boss had a sense of humor. 

“Well you guys are just adorable,” Clint stood with his arms crossed, casually leaning against the wall. “Bruce has got everything set up and Coulson and Nat just left to pick up your friends.” 

“Have we heard anything from Dum-Dum?” Steve asked. He didn’t even look a tad bit strained from carrying a full-grown man around. Tony couldn’t decide if he should feel insulted or turned on. 

“There’s been more movement but nothing more than people coming and going and possibly a supply dump,” Clint shrugged, pushing away from the wall to follow. “It could be something or it could be nothing.” 

“My gut’s telling me it’s something, keep up the surveillance,” Steve ordered. 

“Aye-aye Cap!” Clint tossed him a jaunty salute before heading back the way they came. 

“You know, I could probably walk,” Tony pointed out after a few awkward moments of silence. 

Steve glanced down with a raised eyebrow, “I wouldn’t want you to collapse again.” 

“Thanks Hercules but I’ll manage,” Tony responded dryly. 

“Hercules?” Steve repeated, the corner of his lips quirking up just an inch. 

A man in a lab coat, anxiously wringing his hands as he paced in front of a doorway, saved Tony from stuttering out an explanation, “Steve!” The man fixed his glasses as he caught sight of them. “I’ve already got the table set up.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, studying the mess of dark curly hair, the thin frame and the intent way the man’s hazel eyes systematically noted each of his injuries, “I know you. How do I know you?” 

“Steve if you could,” The man nodded at an examining table as he pulled on a pair of gloves. 

“Holy shit!” Tony exclaimed, surprising Steve who set him down a bit more suddenly than Tony was expecting. Ignoring the blond completely Tony focused on the guy in the lab coat, “Dr. Bruce Banner. Your work with gamma radiation and its effect on organic matter is unparalleled.”

Dr. Banner flushed and shot him a small smile, “Tony Stark, I didn’t realize you had an interest in biology.” 

“I didn’t at first but I have a close friend who’s probably your biggest fan,” Tony held out his undamaged arm to shake the good doctor’s hand. “It’s a pleasure Dr. Banner although I wasn’t expecting you to be the Cap’s resident medicine man.” 

“Please call me Bruce,” He shot Tony a more indulgent smile. “And Steve was kind of enough to take me in after a few mishaps.” 

Tony nodded knowingly, “General Ross. Fucking asshole. I threw up all over his shoes once when I was five at one of my dad’s dinner parties.” Tony grinned when Bruce threw his head back and laughed. Steve’s eyebrows were raised so high in surprise they were practically at his hairline. 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Bruce said still smiling. “Now, back to your shoulder, I’m going to need you to take your shirt off so I can see the wound clearly.” 

Tony’s smile dropped, “Oh uh…are you sure that’s necessary?” 

Bruce was already nodded as he pulled over a tray of tools, “You could have pieces of your shirt in the wound that could cause infection and I’m going to have to wrap your entire shoulder afterwards.” 

Tony grimaced and shifted his eyes between Bruce and Steve, both watching him intently and without any intention of dropping the matter. 

“I can help you take it off if that’s the problem,” Steve offered. 

“Wow Cap, if you wanted to take my clothes off you should have asked in private,” Tony teased halfheartedly. Steve flushed but didn’t offer a reply. Tony sighed and started to slide his good arm out of the ratty shirt. “Just…don’t freak out.” 

“Why would we…” Steve began before trailing off when Tony managed to get the shirt over his head and down his bad arm, leaving him bare from the waist up. His hand was reaching out before he registered what he was doing and he hastily drew it back to his side, “What is that?” 

Bruce kept a careful eye on Tony’s face as he reached out towards the blue light emanating from the younger man’s chest. Tony flinched as the latex met his scarred skin but he kept still as Bruce inspected where metal met skin. 

“I’m assuming you all know about my ‘accident’,” He started bitterly. He would have used his hands to make air quotes if his shoulder wasn’t hindering him. “It was a set up. Obie didn’t like that my father was sobering up and that I was set to take a more active role in the company.” 

“Is this embedded in your chest cavity?” Bruce asked in mild horror. 

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw as he continued his story, “He orchestrated everything. I didn’t even know about my parents murder until much later. I had been working in the lab for going on 48 hours and had gone on a coffee run and when I got back I noticed something off about my equipment. When I investigated I came across the Stark bomb hidden amongst my welding equipment. Ironically enough, I had designed that particular bomb but I didn’t get a chance to deactivate it before it went off.” 

Bruce had moved on to his shoulder, his face was a stone slate masking the building anger and horror he felt grow with every word Tony said. Steve was in a similar state, his fists tightening to an almost painful level. 

“It’s a clean shot, through and through,” Bruce noted quietly. He was loathed to interrupt Tony but it looked like he needed a moment to breath. “It’ll require stitches but it should heal up fine.” 

Tony waited until Bruce had started to wipe away the blood before he continued talking, “As you can imagine, with all that metal around there was a wave of shrapnel and I was an idiot who didn’t dodge fast enough. I came to with a car battery attached to an electro magnet in my chest, keeping the shrapnel from entering my heart. I improved on the original.” He tapped his finger against the blue light. “This is a miniaturized arc reactor. It’s a source of pure clean energy keeping me alive.” 

Steve cleared his throat and crossed his arms, “So that….reactor is keeping you alive?” 

“Pretty much,” Tony answered with a sardonic smirk. “Take this out and the shrapnel would be on the fast track to tearing my heart to shreds.” 

“Holy fuck. That’s messed up Stark.” 

Everyone’s heads turned to where Clint sat on top of filing cabinet in the corner. 

“Clint…” Steve frowned and shook his head disappointingly. 

“What?” He shrugged innocently. “Can’t I check in on our resident dead man walking?” 

Steve was opening up his mouth for what was sure to be a scathing lecture on privacy when Tony barked out a laugh, “Wow Legolas, you have even less tact than I do.” 

“What can I say?” Clint shot him a winning smile. Bruce rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Steve. “I’m one-of-a-kind.” 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Was there something you needed Clint?” 

“Actually yes,” Clint jumped down from the cabinet with surprising grace and strolled over to the others. “We’ve got visitors.” 

Tony noticed the complete shift in Steve’s posture. His shoulders drew back, his head tilted upwards, and his feet widened until Steve Rogers was once again the Captain. The innate switch from shining knight in armor to hardened mob boss endlessly fascinated him. 

“You better hop to Cap,” Tony was a genius. He’d noticed Steve’s hesitation to leave. “The doc and I are about to enter the beautiful world of science.” 

“I’ll let you know when I’m done,” Bruce added knowingly. 

Steve took one last look at the two before waving Clint on, “Let’s go deal with the next crisis.” 

“Try to stay alive Stark and don’t mess with Jane’s stuff or she’ll kill you,” Clint warned as they walked out. 

Steve pulled him back to the present, “What’s going on?” 

“Loki’s here,” Clint announced with fake enthusiasm. There was no lost love between the two. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, “He’s here in person?” 

“Well otherwise I’ve been hallucinating his pompous ass sitting at our kitchen table while Thor attempts to make tea,” Clint replied drily. He paused. “Although on second thought that does sound crazy enough to be a hallucination.”

“Please tell me you didn’t leave them alone,” Steve observed him from the corner of his eye. “We all know Thor has a soft spot for him.” 

“Don’t worry Cap,” Clint smirked. “Bucky’s in there with ‘em. Loki’s not gonna get a chance to steal anything with him in there.” 

“Good.” 

Bucky was the first one to spot them with a nod of acknowledgement. He was casually standing between the table and the kitchen where he had a vantage point on both Loki and the door. 

“Thor, Loki,” Steve greeted, walking with a purpose and eyeing Thor’s brother with trepidation. 

Loki was leaning back in his chair observing everyone with a cool condescending gaze and a knowing quirk to his lips. Impeccably dressed with an ostentatious air and his slicked back dark hair were just a few things that made Steve question, once again, the relation between Thor and his brother. 

“Ah! Captain, please join us for tea,” Thor walked in wearing a floral apron and carrying cups and Bruce’s teapot. “My brother has come to us bearing information.” 

“Wonderful…” Steve kept his eye on Loki as he took a seat across from him. Clint remained by the door, fading into the background until he was needed. “Does this information come with a price?” 

“Not at all,” Loki’s voice was like smooth velvet, meant to charm but not necessarily truthful. “Let’s just say we have…mutual interests that I’m here to protect.” 

“My brother has taken up arms against our foe,” Thor interjected, passing out the cups with a smile but even he couldn’t disguise the tension in the room. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “Not exactly. But they are in danger of jeopardizing a few of my more crucial projects.” 

“Of course,” Steve smiled politely. He was certain that Loki’s intentions were anything but honorable but if Hydra had crossed him, then there was a greater chance that Loki’s special skills could come in handy. “What can you tell us?” 

“Hydra has become more ambitious as of late but they lack a certain finesse to stay unnoticed,” Loki rolled his eyes. He treated crime as an art form and judged everyone accordingly. “Rumor has it the Feds want to get involved. The way I heard it, they’re planning on something to both distract the Feds and give their corporate fronts good credit.” 

“Corporate fronts like Stane Industries and Hammer Tech…” Steve pieced together. “But what’s big enough to distract the Feds?” 

Loki seemed surprised but he hid it well, “That’s supposedly why they want Stark so bad.” 

“All right so as worthwhile as that is,” Bucky interrupted impatiently. “You’ve yet to tell us anything we can actually use.” 

Loki sneered, “You’ve been doing little but sniffing around their warehouses. You’re going to have to look deeper than that.” 

Steve forced Bucky to back off with a look, “Do you have a suggestion in mind?” 

“Stark managed to hit them where it hurts,” Loki began, toying with his cup as he talked. “Their more discrete operations are now forced to reside in other less secure locations.”

“Cap,” Clint sucked in a deep breath, eyes lit with recognition. 

Steve nodded, already thinking along the same lines, “Call Dum-Dum.” 

“Thank you Brother,” Thor reached over and clapped Loki on the shoulder causing the man to flinch. He had pride written all over his face. “You have provided a most favorable aid to me and my brethren.” 

“He’s right,” Steve admitted solemnly. “Thank you for the information.” 

“My pleasure,” Loki replied with a sly smile. 

“Excellent,” Thor beamed, glancing around at everyone. “Will you stay to dine with us?” 

Loki’s eyes grew pinched, “Perhaps another time.” 

Thor’s smile wilted, becoming more forced, “I shall see you out then.” 

“I’ll come with,” Bucky offered with feral grin. 

“TONY!” 

Steve startled at the shout and shared a confused look with Bucky. 

“NO I WILL NOT STOP! WHERE IS HE?” 

“Seems like you have someone else that requires your attention,” Loki noted with a smirk. 

Steve clenched his jaw and turned to his friend, “Buck go with Thor and see him out. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Come Brother, we shall stop and see my lovely Jane on our way out,” Thor plastered another smile on his face and followed Bucky’s lead, guiding Loki out the back. 

Steve took a moment to breathe and then followed the shouting to where an unfamiliar woman was standing with Coulson and another man. She was dressed like a businesswoman with a clean-cut skirt and a matching jacket that was bunched in her arms as she yelled at Phil. The other man was attempting to comfort her but she was having none of it. 

“He’s been shot James! And he’s not answering his phone so I need to see him now,” She yelled, brushing off the dark skinned man, who watched with frustration and his hands on his hips as the woman paced back and forth. 

“Phil?” Steve approached with a raised eyebrow. 

The man in question looked tired but composed, like always, “This is Miss Pepper Potts and Officer James Rhodes. They’re Mr. Stark’s friends.” 

“Officer?” Steve repeated, reassessing the man. He had broad shoulders and enough muscle to prove that he lived a very active lifestyle. Steve would’ve guessed military especially with the way the man held himself not to mention the buzz cut, but an officer made sense as well. 

Steve shot a questioning look at Coulson. He was their contact within the police force. He would know best if they could trust him. Coulson responded with a simple nod. 

“Here, I can take you to Tony,” Steve offered, forcing a more relaxed pose as he smiled at the woman. 

She narrowed her eyes, completely unimpressed, “You better.” 

Steve was taken aback but kept it to himself, “This way.” 

Rhodes and Miss Potts were muttering to each other the entire way but Steve kept his distance, affording them what little privacy he could. After all, they were on the same side now. 

“No see your problem isn’t your equations, you’re not using enough power!” 

“Jane has a spare generator somewhere…” 

“The one you’ve got is fine just let me finish this and I’ll have that thing working better than it did when it was brand new.” 

When they entered the lab, Bruce was sitting at his desk, reading some papers, absentmindedly running his hands through his hair as he talked, “Are you sure? Jane has gotten pretty good with getting miracles out of our equipment.” 

Tony was nowhere in sight but they all heard him scoff loudly, “Please. Half her machines are pieced together with rubber bands and duct tape. I can make these babies sing.”

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Pepper began frostily. “You better not be working with a gun shot wound!” 

“Pep!” There was a loud bang and then Tony appeared from underneath one of Bruce’s numerous gadgets. “Pepper my darling, light of my life, I had to help.” 

“Tony,” She growled. By the look on her face, Steve didn’t blame Tony for flinching. 

“But Pepper! It was in the name of Science!” He argued with a whine. “I couldn’t let Brucie-bear work under such horrid conditions!” 

Pepper walked towards him, the click-clack of her heels sounding ominous on the concrete floor, “Don’t you dare Tony. You should be resting! You can play with your toys later after you no longer have a hole in your chest!” 

Tony panicked and glanced at the others and lit up when he saw Rhodes, “Rhodey! Sugar bear you came! I knew you cared. Can’t you explain to Pep-.”

Rhodey was already shaking his head, “Not a chance Tones. You got yourself into this mess you have to deal with the consequences.” 

Pepper took that as her chance to start her lecture, which included a lot of yelling and waving her arms around. Rhodey came to stand next to Steve with his arms crossed, “You don’t cross Pepper.” 

“I can see that…” Steve noted, watching with wry amusement as Tony attempted to sway Miss Potts with pouting. She barreled right over it. 

“Good,” Rhodes seemed satisfied as he judged Steve out of the corner of his eye. “We better leave her to it. It could take a while. Besides, you and I have a lot to talk about.” 

Steve met his gaze head on, “I suppose we do.”


End file.
